My dark angel
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: "She was differnet from everyone else and thats when i realized i have found my dark angel and i thats when my life change forever" soulthought. Hope u enjoy! SoulxMaka
1. Chapter 1

V-chan: So here another soul and maka story im making!

Maka:Really? What's it about?

V-chan:You'll just have to wait and see my dear maka-chan!

Maka:Whatever you say! Let the story begin! V-chan doesnt own soul eater or its characters!

V-chan: *crys* i wish i did tho!

Maka:*sweatdrops* Well read it or i'll take your soul

"So this is Death City," The dark shadow said while walking around the city while people slept for the night. The Shadow was walking around until it from and old abandion church anf thought that this would be a perffect this to live. Soon after making the basement of the church into a great place to live the shadow preson went to see the twon some more.

The figure came to a park were there was a basketball court and saw six people playing.

"Humans are so stupid to be playing out at night dont they know it's dangerious," The figure thought to herself while watching them. One of the kids stopped playing and looked around while seeing this dark figure watching.

"Yo kid what's wrong?" A Blue hair hyper ninja looking like boy asked.

"We are being watched," Kid said while glaring at the figure.

They all turn to look at the figure but when they did it was gone. They went back to their game.

"So sister what do you think of Death City?'' One of the figures said while unpacking her things with the help of her other sister.

"I think you picked a preffect place for us to live," The dark figure said while walking to her room with a smirk. "Now hurry up i want to go to the blood bank and get something to drink! im thristy!"

"Oh calm down Jackie and Maka," The figure said while fixing her hair.

"Whatever Kim," Maka said with a sigh then walked out the door staring at the night sky with the smiling moon.

"Death City, huh even the name is preffect for a vampire like me," Maka thought while smirking showing off her fangs.

V-chan:Well theres chapter one! im starting chapter two right now! hehehe!

Kid:Why is Maka sister's with jackie and kim?

V-chan:Because i want them to be thats why kid!

Maka:She is right, it is her story plus she doesnt own us or soul eater Kid!

V-chan: T^T Please maka stop reminding me

Kid:Yea well wait a mintinue...V-CHAN U ONLY TALKED WITH FIVE WORDS DAMN IT! YOU NEED TO TALK WITH EIGHT!

V-chan:VICKIII-CHOP! *hits him*

Maka: He's out please read it or i'll take your soul.


	2. Chapter 2

V-chan:Well heres chapter two of my dark angel!

Maka:SWEET IM A VAMPIRE!

Soul:Why do i have to be the mortal?

Kid:Maka r u sure thats a good thing?

V-chan:because she's the one who changes your life dummy

Maka:heck yea thats a good thing kid!

V-chan:Lets just get to the story!

-  
After a great night Maka,Jackie, and Kim had awoken from their coffiens with a tired yawn then went to get ready.

~maka's prov~

"Ugh! I hate this girls," Kim complained while looking at the tv for the trailer twilight.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked putting on a red tight tank-top and a black mini skirt on with a leather jacket.

"Oh god they think we vampires sparkle Maka-chan," Jackie said while rolling her eyes.

I sighed and grabbed three black little boxs with pills in them to turn into fake blood for when we got a craving today at school.

"Just ignore it girls and here take your box and some water bottles with you," I said grabbing my backpack with my sisters following me out to my motorcycile. While they drove in their car behind me to get to school.

I wished my sisters would stop complaining sometimes to what humans make in their lifes since they wont going to live long anyway. Soon i pulled up to the school we would be attenting which would be the DWMA.

I thought it was a werid for a school but i wasnt complaining while walking up the steps with my sisters following me behind.

I could feel all the eyes on us. I mean come on three new girls and we always did look hot in whatever we wore. While walking to the enterinca of the school i noticed the group i saw last night playing basketball.

I smirk remembering one had seen me hiding in the shadows.

I saw one of them running towards us. She was a tall black haired asian girl with blue eyes and smiled at us.

"Hi I'm Tsubaki, Welcome to the DWMA," She said to us while holding her hand out.

I smirked and shocked the girls hand while saying "Hi I'm Maka theses are my sister's Kim and Jackie." My sisters smiled at the girl while waving hi to the girl.

"Could you tell us how to get the death room?" My sister Jackie asked while smiling sweetly.

"Oh yes i can show you if you'd like? Let me just go tell my friends that i will meet up with them better," Tsubaki offered with a smile while running off to her friends.

While she was running over to them thats when i noticed a boy with pure snow white hair and blood red eyes and something was trying to draw me to him but i dont know what it was just something about him and his scent.

~Soul Prov~

I was talking to my friends when i heard people to start whispering and gossiping about the new girls who were walking towards the door to enter the school.

"Those must be the new girls everyone has been talking about lately, " Liz said while fixing her hair to get it out of her face.

"HOW DARE THEY STEAL THE SPOTLIGHT FROM ME THE GREAT BLACKSTAR," My best friend yelled which killed my right ear while rolling my eyes. When i looked at them one of them out of three took my breath away.

Her beautiful jade eyes, her smile, the way she wore her hair was cute and her outfit made her look so cool which was hard to find in the school here since most of them where whores and sluts.

"Imma go say hi to them," Tsubaki said which was my best friends girlfriend while running towards them. I noticed Kid looking at them weridly and wondered what was wrong.

"Something wrong Kid?" I ask him while looking towards the new girls.

"That girl her arua seems formialor some how," Kid said with a hard glare at them. I looked back at the ash blond that was a few feet away wondering what her name was.

"Giraffe thinks they are awesome people," Patty, Liz's little sister said while playing with her stuffed animal of a giraffe. I sometimes thought she need to be put in a mental hosptial while sighing to myself.

Soon Tsubaki was running back to us with a smile on her face.

"Hey guys i'll catch up with you later ima show the new girls around and how to get to the death room," Tsubaki said before going back to the new girls. Everyone looked at her werid but we just shrugged it off and went to class.

I hated homeroom, hell i hated school preiod because it was to boring to listen too. I was Ox, harvor, killil walking over to us.

"Hey Soul," My good friend Havor said while giving me a high-five while Ox and Killil just waved hi.

"Hey did you see the new girls this morning they were hot?" Killil asked us.

"Yea espeacilly the one with the pink hair," Ox said with a love sick sigh. Me, Harvor, and Killil laughed at Ox's sigh causing him to glare at us.

~Maka's prov~

I watched and listened to my sisters and this Tsubaki girl talk and giggle. I was happy to be in a place were me and my sisters could be happy.

I hated were we lived before here it was such a cold and heartless place just like your parents. I sighed to myself.

"Well here you girls go this is the Death room, where Lord Death's office is after you place thorugh the doors, I'll see you later if i dont go know i'll be late for class," Tsubaki said while running away and waved goodbye to us.

As me and my sisters went through the doors I could tell in their scent that they were scared that Lord Death might try to kill us being vampirers and all.

"Look dont be scared everything will be fine ok? We are here for a new life since we got away from that horroriable place, plus you got me i'll protect you," I said with a gentle and sweet smile and i could tell it worked.

"Thanks sis," Kim and Jackie said at the same time while giving me a hug. Soon we came face to well mask with Lord Death.

"Wazzzz up," "Wazzzz up?" "So three must be the new girls that just came to my school. am i correct?" Lord Death asked in a cheeky voice.

"Yes we are Lord Death, Im Maka Albarn and theses are my sisters Kim and Jackie Albarn," I said politly with a soft smile.

"Yes thats right you three that are the vampires that want to live peacefully with humans, I think thats a great idea," Lord Death said happily while pouncing up and down which i dont know why.

"This is Stein he's going to be your homeroom and first preiod teacher, Stein will take very good care of you," Lord Death said to us while intorducing us to him.

"Lord Death, i would like it if no one knew we were vampires incase they one starts to panick, if thats ok with you?" I asked hoping that he would agree to it which he did which was very nice of him.

"I'll see you girls soon byeeeee."

"Bye lord Death," We said in unison while smiling.

~Soul prov~

That crazy teacher of yours was running late which wasnt like him i guess but hey i liked it cause it meant no work to do. Soon the door opened i could tell everyone shut up quick cause it was so quiet i thought i heard a breeze go by.

"Alright class we have new classmates joining your hoomroom and first period," Your teacher Stein said and when i looked at the new students there she was again.

I just stared at her not taking my eye's off her for a second.

"Why dont you intorduce yourselfs." Stein told them. I didnt care about the other two's names all i wanted to know was her's.

Her voice was soft and sweet like an angel when she said "Hi Im Maka Albarn."

She looks up at me and gives me a smile then went looking for a seat. Before i knew it she asked me if this seat was taken.

I shock my head no and said with manners "No it's not please sit down."

"Hi im Soul Eater Evans."

"Maka Albarn."

~Maka's prov~

"So that's his name Soul," Maka thought to herself.

~Soul's prov~

"Maka Albarn is her name, i like it," I thought to myself with a smirk.

V-chan:Well theres chapter two pple hope u enjoy

Maka: i think they will.

Kid:Same here i liked it.

Soul: It was alright i guess

V-chan: Vickiiii-chop!

Soul:Ow quiet doing that.

Maka/Kid:*sweatdrops*

Kid:V-chan doesnt own soul eater or the chacaters

Maka: So Read it or ill take your soul!

V-chan: but i wished i did! T^T


	3. Chapter 3

V-chan:Here's chapter 3 of my dark angel!

Maka:I wondering what's going to happen now?

V-chan: We will just have to wait and see Maka.

Maka:True so read it or i'll take your Soul!

V-chan: Souls are so yummy! *giggles*

Soul:I know right! they make a great snack *smirks*

~Maka's prov~

I finally found out what the white haired boy name was which was Soul. I thought his name was cute and was preffect for him.

We kept passing notes back and fourth to each others while im trying to take notes from on the board. I noticed some guys staring at my sisters and i started to growl.

"Hey what's wrong?" Soul whispered to me

"I just dont like it when guys stare at my sister's with hungery eye's," I whisper back to him pointing to the two boys who were. Soul looked and sighed while shacking his head.

After class I grabbed my things and left before anyone could follow me and some how i ended up on the roof of the school. "Oh well atleast i'm away from everyone," I thought outloud while grabbing a waterbottle and putting in a tablet to get my cravings to go away.

I decided to go to my locker while there i see two kids saying about someone trying to fight one of the new girls and with that i took off running.

I see that my sister jackie is getting to a fight with a girl with long purple hair, ember eyes and wearing a slut outfit that would make a stripper proud. The girl was about to hit my sister until i blocked the punch by grabbing her fist.

"Did you really just try to hit my sister slut?" I asked the girl with anger raising in my voice.

"So what if i did? The names Blair girly," Blair said to me with a smirk.

I twist her arm back and put her a lock postion and tell her as cold as i could make my voice go "You dare touch my little sister again and you will be dealing with me." I throw her away from me while dragging my sister away thats when i notice Soul and his friends were watching the whole time.

I drag Jackie to a tree in the one courtyard to check her over.

"Are you ok Jackie?"

"Yea im fine Maka, Thanks for helping me out," Jackie said with a smile then stole my water bottle.

"HEY I WAS DRINKING THAT!" I yelled at her with a pout.

"Oh come on cant you share with your little sister," Jackie said with her teasing voice i hated so much. "Hey Maka." I turn around to see Soul and his friends walking towards us.

"Hey Soul, what is it?" I asked while keeping my graud up.

"Is your sister ok?" Soul asked me like he was actully worried about us which i found that hard to believe since humans have been curl people to me and my sister's.

"Yes i'm fine thanks for asking, I'm Jackie Maka's second little sister," My sister said while shacking hands with Soul.

"Im Soul, this is Blackstar, Liz, her sister Patty, Kid, and you guys already know Tsubaki," Soul said while pointing them to us. "Nice to meet you," We say at the same time while laughing.

"Mind if we join you guys?" Liz asked us while sitting down with her sister Patty.

"Sure why not? i dont care, But um this there something wrong Kid?" I asked him.

"It was you last night," Kid said to me while pointing his figure at me.

I smirked at him then giggled while sitting next to Jackie and told "Yea it was me last night you saw i was looking around the city for a bit then i saw you guys and watched you play."

"Why did you run away?" Tsubaki asked while pulling out her lunch.

"I didn't run away i was getting hungery so i went to go get something to eat," I said while drinking more well let's just say juice to them.

"Oh well giraffe thinks you could have come over to say hi," Patty said while shoving her stuffed giraffe in my face. I just smiled and rolled my eyes at Patty while looking back at the crowd of kids walking around.

"Hey Maka.'' I heard my name being called by Soul.

"Yes what is it Soul?" I look at him with his damn scent driving me crazy for some damn reason. "Isn't that your sister with the pink hair?" Soul asked me while pointing to Kim which he was right and I could tell she was uncomfitable from a balled freak that was flirting with her.

Soon I was standing up while growling cause over-protective sister of me came out which my sisters called Luna and when she same out it wasnt going to end good. I over hear the conversation.

"So what do you say my dear will go out with me this friday night?" The freak asked her.

"Um no so please leave me alone or you'll be in trouble," My sister tryed to wroned him seeing me behind him with killer eyes hoping i would get ride of him.

"Oh come on Kim, i know i would be a great boyfriend to you," The freak said knowin as Ox.

"She said no! Now get lost jerk before i kick it away to africa," I growled at him while stepping inbetween them. "Yea your not even my type Ox," Kim said coldly from behind me while glaring him. Before he could saying anything i drag Kim away to sit with me and the others.

"Thanks Ox is annoying sis,"Kim said to me with annoyed sigh while walking. I just shrug my shoulders while seeing her a little pale.

"Have you had your "drink" yet sis?" I asked her.

Kim nodded while walking over to the others. I loved school and i loved learning but i just couldnt stand the sluts and players in a school.

"Hey Maka can we come over to your place later to hang out?" Liz asked while throwing her stuff away.

"Sorry you guys we're still unpacking and we dont want you guys to see the gaint mess plus Jackie hates in when people touch her stuff," I said lieing through the skin of my teeth with a sweet smile.

"Oh ok that sucks maybe some over time then?" Tsubaki asked me while i just nodded then left with my sisters to go home since school was over for the day.

When walking away to go home i felt like i forgot something back there but i didnt know what. I just shrugged it off and wanted to get home to relax and drink some real blood we had in the frige.

~Souls Prov~

When Maka was walking away from us i noticed she dropped something that looked like a medicane box. I yelled her name but i guess she didnt hear me so i picked up the box and shoved it in to my pocket.

"Hey i'll catch with you guys in a little bit i got things to do frist," I said running towards the death room to ask Lord Death something.

When i made it to the Death room i ran into the Professor that was just coming out.

"Oh hello Soul," Stein said while holding the door open.

I mumble a hi and walked towards Lord Death who's back was turned.

"Hello Lord Death," I said in my cool voice with my smirk on my face.

"Oh hello Soul what can i do for ya?"

"I was wondering if you could give me the adress to Maka's house, She dropped her medicane box and i want to give it back to her," I said showing him the box she dropped.

Lord Death wrote down the adress for me and told me to be careful while going over there which i had no cule why he would say that i mean come on its just their house why would i need to be careful.

I got on my bike and went to the adress but when i looked at the place it had to be a mistake becuase i was parker infront of the old church that was abandined for years. So i got of my bike and went looking around inside until i heard voice coming from down stairs.

"I mean that Ox guy is annoying and to emotional," I heard going down the stairs slowly and quiet as possible so they didnt hear me.

"Hey Maka whats going on between you and that Soul guy?" I wonder that too.

"I dont know what your talking about we're just friends," She said and for some reason it hurt when she said that.

"Yea well friends dont make friends blush," Her said while giggling. Soon i started to hear yelling coming from Maka "LOOK EVEN IF I DID LIKE HIM WE COULDNT BE TOGETHER SO S-SHUT UP!"

I knew i should give her the pills and leave so i took a chance and knocked on the door. Soon the door was flying opened with a pissed off Maka behind it, But i noticed when she saw me she calmed down.

"W-what are you doing here?" She asked.

V-chan: Theres chapter three people and im start writing chapter four right NOW!

Kid: shouldnt you take a break?

V-chan: Shoulnt you go fix the unsymmetrical closet i have!

Kid: *runs off to my room*

Maka: That wasnt nice V-chan.

Soul:I wonder whats going to happen to your closet and your story

V-chan: just wait and see my dear Soul-kun! *kisses his cheek*

Soul:*blushes*

Maka:*growls* Read v-chan's story or i'll take your Soul!

V-chan: *sits on Souls lap*

Soul:V-chan doesnt own souleater or the characters! *smirks n hugs me*

V-chan:*giggles*


	4. Chapter 4

V-chan:So here's chapter four of my dark angel!

Aya:Hey pple! *smiles*

V-chan: Pple this is Aya my friend/second author of our story Our future's hope and just so you know Aya i have been busy with the doctors and finals!

Soul:Calm down V-chan! *hugs me*

V-chan:Oh ok Soul-kun, i will *blushes*

Maka: *rolls her eyes*

Soul:good now go write your story *kisses my cheek*

Maka: *growls* Read V-chan's story or i'll take your SOUL!

Soul: *kisses maka on her lips*

V-chan:alright story time! i dont own anything like souleater or characters!

~Maka's prov~

"W-what are you doing here?" I ask Soul who was standing right infront of me.

"I came to return your medicane you dropped at school today," Soul said to me while handing me the box of pills i was looking for. "How did you know were we lived?" I asked a little coldly.

"I asked Lord Death for your adress duh! Im not one of those creepy stalker's Maka," Soul said to while rolling his eyes.

"Hey Maka who is it?" Kim asked me while coming to the door. Soon i pulled Soul in while throwing him into my room before my sisters say.

"It was no one just the wood creaking, I'll be in my room," I said trying to keep calm while running to my room.

When i got there i noticed Soul looking at the room weridly then just looks at me then asked me a question that gave me a heart attack.

"Hey Maka are you a vampire?"

"Huh? No why would you ask me that," I ask him back nerivously trying not to look at him in the eye's while not knowing that i flashed my fangs.

"OH MY GOD YOUR A VAMPIRE!" Soul yells while pointing at my teeth.

I told him to be quiet and he shouldn't yell in my house. I walked over to my mini frige and grabbed him a bottle of water and me a bottle of blood to get rid of my headack now.

"So why the secret?" He asked me while sitting at my desk.

"I dont trust humans because of my past with them plus i didnt want people to hate me or use me or my sisters just to gain immortality from us," I said while taking a sip of my drink then looked at him with sad eyes.

"Well thats understandable, But Maka im your friend you can trust me and i promise i wont tell a soul that you and your sisters are vampires," He told me while walking over to me were i was laying in my kig size coffien that could fit two people.

Soul leans down tolds me like he was about to kiss me when my door flow open from two annoying sisters.

"Maka lets go get a drink... Oh hi Soul when did you get here and what were you doing to your sister?" Kim and Jackie asked us with smirks on their faces.

"Nothing was going on and he came here to drop of my box of pills off to me thats all," I told them with a blush growing on my face and i saw Soul just nodded in agreement with his own little blush.

"Aw that so cute he's blushing," I thought to myself with a smile.

"Come on Soul i'll walk you out," I said to him while dragging him away from my sisiter's to his bike.

"So will you really keep it a secret Soul? I dont want to start a panick here," I asked him in a whisper type voice while hiding my face behind my bangs.

"Of course princess, It would be so uncool from me to break a promise that i made to my friend," Soul said with a smirk then climbbed on his bike. I lean over for some reason and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Soul, Now go before i..." He cut me off before i could finish.

" Before you what suck my blood just to let you know princess you can suck my blood when ever you want," Soul told me with a wink then drove off before i could say anything.

I could feel my face burning up from the blush and thought to myself "Did he just tell me he liked me and give me promission to suck his blood. I walk back to my room to think about today's events that happen.

~Soul Prov~

After basicly telling Maka i liked her and told her she could suck my blood i drove straight hom to think about what happen.

"Soul-dear is that you?" I heard my mother ask from the family room.

"Yes it's me mother," I said while walking into the room.

"So how was school honey? Did you make any new friends?" She asked me with a sweet smile while looking up from her book.

"It was fine and yea i did mom," I smile with a huge smile on my face thinking about Maka.

"Thats great dear, I cant wait to meet them and dinner while be ready soon," My mom told me while going back to her book.

"Ok i'll be in my room," I said trying hard to stop smiling but i couldnt because just thinking about Maka made me smile. I throw myself on my bed sighing thinking about the events of today.

~The next day n Soul's prov~

The next morning i woke and got ready for school even tho i didnt want to go but if i didnt my parents would flip.

"Good Morning dear," My mom said to me while stole Wes toast then grabbed my bag and mumbled a morning while running to my bike to get to school.

"HEY SOUL THAT WAS MINE!" I hear Wes yell while i got on my bike. I flipped him the bird and drove off before he came after me. I parked my bike next to another one trying to figure who's it was.

I get to top of the steps and see something on top of the school then it started yelling thats when i realized who it was.

"YAHOO IT'S ME THE ONE AND ONLY BLACKSTAR BOW DOWN BEFORE YOUR A MIGHTY GOD," BlackStar yelled which got annoying at times and felt bad for Tsubaki who was trying to get him to come down.

"Cant get him to come down Tsubaki?" I ask her while walking over.

"Oh good morning Soul, no i cant get him to come down from there," Tsubaki sighed thats when someone got our attention.

"Maka can get him down for you and good morning," We see kim standing next to us with Jackie and Maka walking up to us.

"Really? Can you really get him down Maka before he get's in trouble?"

Maka looks up at the crazy BlackStar of a friend of mine then just smirks.

"Yea that will be easy for me to get him down," Maka said with a smile and grabbed something out of her bag.

"HAHAHA LIKE A FLAT-CHESTED GIRL LIKE MAKA COULD NEVER KNOCK DOWN THE GREAT BLACKSTAR," BlackStar yelled while pointing at Maka. I noticed Maka was pissed and had a book in her hand.

"What is a book going to do?" I thought.

"YOU JERK IM UNDERGROWIN SO MAAAKA-CHOP," Maka yells while throwing the book at BlackStar knocking him down to the ground. I couldnt help but bust out laughing at what i just saw until my head started pounding.

"SO YOU THINK ITS FUNNY HE MAKES SEXUAL JOKES!" Maka yells at me while giving me one of those Maka-chops that BlackStar got.

Before i could say no Maka was already walking away from me while a pissed off look. I ran off to find her and talk to her about it. I found her on top of the school roof while catching my breath after running after her.

"Come on Maka don't be mad at me, I wasnt laughing at that i was laughing at you knocking down BlackStar," I said to her while sitting next to her.

She looked so cute with her pigtails and the sun just hitting her soft angel like face.

"Hey Soul?"

"Yea what is it Maka?"

"Are you really ok with me being what i am? Would you really keep it a secret?" Maka asked me with sad eyes like she had just lost everything in her life. I just smiled at her and nodded yes.

"Maka i dont care that your a vampire, I mean come on thats cool for me to know i have a vampire as a friend," I said to her with a smirk on my face.

I could see Maka blushing while she played with her figures then mumbled something i couldn't understand.

"Huh?"

"I asked if i could suck your blood? cause im kinda thristy and i didnt have my breakfeast," She asked while blushing again and it made her look so cute.

"Sure go ahead i told you last night that you could suck my blood."

I could see her eyes light up with happiness when all of the suden i felt something in my neck then i remembered it was Maka. It felt so right to have her do this but why i just meet the girl and know im letting her suck my blood.

When Maka was done we started to walk to class while i made sure my shirt covered the bite mark. "Im sorry if i hurt you Soul," Maka mumbled to me while we walked. "Naw you didnt hurt me, it's more then that to hurt a cool guy like me," I said trying to cheer her up.

~Maka's prov~

It shocked me when Soul said i could suck his blood and truthly his blood was so good and he was the first human i had in well hunards of years.

I mumbled im sorry if i hurt you Soul while we walked.

"Naw you didnt hurt me, it's more then that to hurt a cool guy like me," He said trying to cheer me up which it did a little.

"Hey but dont be stalking me at night princess even if i have good tasting blood a cool guy like me needs his sleep," Soul said to me causing me to laugh then got a wicked idea.

I pushed him up against a wall while whispering seduacitivly into his ear "Aw what's wrong Soooul, Dont want to wake up at night to a hot vampire girl in your bed." I lean into make him think i was going to kiss him then i walked away.

I turn around to see him still standing there with his red face which caused me to bust out laughing. Soul shot me a glare then i was done i was on the floor laughing my butt off.

"That wasn't funny Maka Albarn," Soul Said while walking past me.

"Oh come on Soul cant take a joke, whats life if you dont tease people for fun," I said while winking at him while i wrapped my arm around him and dragged his slow ass to class.

We made it right on time for class and everyone was staring at us because i still had my arm around him. "Hey Princess wouldnt happen to know who tha bike belongs to outside would you?" Soul asked me while we took our seats.

I just smirk and nodded while asking him "So i take it you like my bike then?"

"Thats your bike, damn Maka you just keep on surprising me," Soul said with a chuckle.

Soon class began i started to take notes while Soul fell asleep in class like he always does. When the bell rang everone for our last class to be over with for the day i notice Soul still asleep.

"Hey Maka you coming?" Jackie asked from the doorway.

"You girls go on ahead i'll catch up with you," I yelled back while walking over to Soul.

"Soul wake up class is over, come on wake up or i'll Maka-chop you," I whisper to him but he didnt move with a sigh i gave him peck on the lips and pulled back quick.

Soon Soul shot up to life and rubbed his eyes.

"Thanks for the kiss Maka," Soul said to me while grabbing his bag.

"Oh i dont know what your talking about Soul Eater Evans," I said walking away with a blush on my cheeks.

"Whatever you say Maka, Hey can i come over and hang out for a bit?" Soul asked me we walked to our bikes. I thought about and it was a good idea i mean come on sisters can get really boring to talk to sometimes.

"Sure why not and i dont think my sisters would mind either," I said while starting my bike.

V-chan:Well there we go there's chapter four of my dark angel

Soul:Hey i like this kind of Maka. Maka why cant you be like that?

Maka:*blushes* Whatever soul!

Soul: Hey i was just asking god!

V-chan:*kisses his cheek* calm down my Soul-kun

Kid: You dont Soul eater or the characters V-chan.

Maka: *growls* Read it or i'll take your SOUL!

Soul: *blushes* Calm down Maka it was just a kiss on the cheek


	5. Chapter 5

V-chan:Hey pple here's chapter five of My dark angel.

Soul: So i get two girls for my own?

Maka:What are you talking about Soul?

Patty:Giraffey thinks Soul's up two something! *laughs*

Soul:Come on i get a cute author and a cute meister as my girls *smirks*

V-chan/Maka: *blushes* * kisses souls cheeks*

Soul:Sweet

BlackStar:I SHOULD HAVE THAT HAPPENING TO ME! IM THE ONE WHO SURPASSED GOD!

Tsubaki:Please know V-chan doesnt own soul eater or characters

Maka:Read it or i'll take your SOUL!

~normal prov~

Soon they arrived at Maka's place to hang out because Soul had so many questions to ask her about being a vampire.

"Something's not right here," Maka smelt different scents from the church and told Soul to stay close to her. When they got to the basement Maka couldn't believe her eyes at what her sisters were doing.

"Oh hey sis home so soon," A half naked Kim asked while playing with jackies hair.

"I know you two are bisexual and stuff but...CANT YOU TWO DO THAT IN OH I DONT KNOW LIKE YOUR ROOM," Maka asked calm then with a yell while Soul had a huge nosebleed from seeing the two girls.

Maka and her sisters smelt blood and so became hungery with their eyes turning red and their fangs showing. Soul quickly cleaned up the blood and ran to the frige to grab them some before he became their dinner.

"Thanks Soul, Sorry if we scared you there for a mintinue," Jackie said while drinking the blood he got them.

"Well we'll be in my room since you two decided to have play time out here, come on soul," Maka said while walking to her room alittle mad and embarraised that soul saw that.

Once in there Soul sat down on the beanbag chair next to her coffein.

"So your sisters are bisexual?"

"Yea it's really embarraising sometimes because i walk in on something i dont want to see, Dont get me wrong i dont care if their bisexual, i just wish they do it in their room," Maka said with a blushs while turning on her tv and PS3.

"Didnt take you as a gamer bookworm?" Soul asked with a chuckle.

"Hey i may like to study and get good grades and read but that doesnt mean i dont like to play videogames, what scared i kick your butt human?" Maka asked with a smirk on her face while tossing him a controler.

"Oh you are soooo now vampire girl! A cool guy like me never loses to a girl," Soul said with a smirk and got ready to play street fighter 3.

The score was even Soul had eight wins and so did Maka until Maka kicked his butt on their last fight making Maka the winner in their little contest.

"Haha I win Soul Eater Evans so take that!"

"HEY I LET YOU WIN," Soul yelled back embarraised that he lost to a girl. Maka saw that his man pride was hurt.

"Aw dont worry Soul you can tell everyone that i lost to you so you can have some of your man pride back," Maka said with a giggle. Soul just smirk while putting his controler away.

A knock came to the door.

"Hey Maka where going out to get something to eat, Do you and Soul want to come?" Jackie asked being fully dressed this time.

"Sure im straving," Maka said while streaching out her body and noticed Soul looking at them werid.

"What?"

"Vampires can eat normal food?" Soul asked with a confused look.

"Ok look Vampires can eat normal food to just like you humans we just live off of blood plus i want a damn hamburger," Maka said while grabbing her jacket to leave.

"Are you coming or plaining to stand there all night Soul?" Kim asked getting impatient while standing at the door.

"Calm down Kim im coming, So where are we going?" Soul asked while walking to his bike with the girls. The girls said that there was a diner down near the basketball courts they wanted to try out.

"Yea that place has good food, we go there after are basketball cames,"Soul said while starting his bike. Kim rode with Soul while Jackie rode with Maka to the dinner.

Once at the dinner Soul and the girls were laughing and having fun until an annoying voice interupeted the conversetion.

"SOUL HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM YOUR GOD WHILE THESE GIRLS," BlackStar yelled while jumping infront of their table.

"Um dude i wasnt hiding i was showing them around the city and stop yelling it's not cool," Soul said with a sigh then going back to his food.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Kim asked with eating her pasta.

"We just got done with a good basketball which Patty,Kid have to pay for dinner," Liz said while snickering.

"MAKA YOUR HAIR IS UNSYMMETERICAL," Kid yelled while having a OCD moment with Maka's hair.

"Um Kid your the one with three strips on one side and not on the other," Maka pointed out while looking at his hair.

"YOUR RIGHT IM UNSYMMETRICAL GARBUDGE! JUST BUT ME ON THE CORNER WITH THE TRASH! I WANT TO DIE," Kid cryed with hitting the floor curled up in a ball.

~Makas pro~

Humans are so werid," I thought. One mintinue Ki'd trying to fix my hair because it's unsmmyetrical then when i piont out he isnt either he's on the bouling like a baby.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked Liz while eatting some more.

"He just has a little ocd with symmetry thats all,"Liz said while dragging him out of the restruant.

"Giraffe says they are going to rule the world soon," Patty said while laughing and playing with stuffed animal behind me.

"Patty when that happens you'll proably by their care taker," I said with a little giggle.

"That would be so frikiiiiiiiin awesome," Patty yelled while running around like a little kid.

"How did i get to be friends with crazy people," I thought while sighing then climbing on my bike. "Jackie,Kim, Im heading home..What about you guys?" I asked while starting up my bike with Soul starting his.

"Me and Jackie are going to look around the city some more, but we'll see you later,"Kim said while waving goodbye and walking away.

"DONT GET IN TROUBLE WITH THE POLICE AGAIN U HEAR ME!" I yelled at my sisters while they just waved me off. I told everyone that i would see them in the morning and drove off. In my mirror I see Soul following behind me then i got an idea.

I quickly my a sharp turn at the next corner to see how well he was at driving his bike.

"Not bad Soul Eater," I yell to him with a smirk. "But let's see if you can keep up with me," I yelled while seeing the smirk on his face as i drove past him. After awhile of showing off we made it back to my place to rest and relax.

"Hey Maka what's it like to be a vampire?" Soul asks me while we walk into the living room.

"It's a very lonely life if you dont have someone or people with you, So luckly i have my sister's to keep me from being lonely," I said with a sad smirk.

"Did you ever love someone?" Soul asked me with a hard to read look on his face.

"Yea i did, It was in the 1800's tho," I said with a crack in my voice.

"What happen?"

"Me and my sister's were in love with some human boys from the village we used to live in and we had to keep it hidden from everyone espeicaly our parents," I said with mixed emotions in my voice.

"Why? Wouldnt your parents be happy that you found someone to love?"

"You have to understand Soul, My parents were vampires and they hated humans with a passion, when my real mom had died my dad remarried with my stepmom and they hated humans for what they took from the and tryed to teachs us to hate them too," I told him in a serious tone.

"What happened to the boys you were in love with then?"

"Our parents found out and had some of our servents hold us back while they killed them infront of us and when they were done they wroned us to never fall for a human again, for hunards of years we followed they orders until now, thats when we ranaway and moved here to Death City to get away from them," I said while letting some tears fall which i thought wasnt cool at all.

"You dont have to live in the past anymore Maka, you have me and the others and your sisters, we're you family now," Soul said while pulling me into a hug. I think in the last hunards of years i felt warmth like this back and im grateful i meet Soul cause if i didnt i think i would have ended up like my parents.

I feel Soul petting my hair lullabing me to a deep peaceful sleep.

~Soul pro~

"To hear all this pain they went through, it just makes me sick to know they parents did that to Maka and here sisters, Dont worry Maka i'll be here to protect you until my hear stops beating," I thought i held the sleeping beauty in my arms then soon fell asleep as well.

V-chan:Aw Soul thats so sweet!

Soul:*blushes* s-shut up v-chan!

Maka: I cant believe my parents did that to me! *crys* I want them dead V-chan!

V-chan:Dont worry i know what im going to your parents *hugs Maka*

Kid:This is getting good V-chan so whats next?

Soul:Yea whats next in the story?

V-chan:You boys will just have to wait and see until the next chapter!

Soul:Please remember V-chan Doesnt own Souleater or the characters!

Maka: Read V-chans story or ill take your SOUL!


	6. Chapter 6

V-chan: Hey everyone im back baby! ^_^

Soul:Really V-chan? *sighs*

Maka: Oh Soul leave her alone, She's just having fun!

V-chan:Yea Soul-kun im just having fun! *hugs Soul*

Soul:*smirks* ok V-chan the get on eith the story! it's not cool to make people wait for the next story. *holds me*

V-chan:*giggles* ok Soul-kun!

Maka:Makaaaa-chop! *hits me*

V-chan:Ow what was that for Maka?

Maka:My man back off! *growls*

Soul:We know that Maka! Read V-chans story or ill take your SOUL!

~Kim's pro~

Me and Jackie had just came home to find something really cute. My sister Maka and Soul were fast asleep in each others arms.

"They make such a cute couple dont they Jackie?" I asked my other sister while i put a blanket over them.

"Yea they do, i wonder?" Jackie thought out loud.

"You wonder what jackie?"

"I wonder if maka has found her Soulmate," Jackie whispered to me while entered our room.

"Thats impossible! A vampire to find their true mates is the hardest thing to do for a vampire," I whispered/yelled at Jackie. "Well apairently Maka found hers Kim, I mean come on you saw the way she was smiling and blushing when she's around Soui," Jackie said while changing her clothes.

"I guess your right,So how do we get them together?" I thought out loud while climbing into my coffein getting ready to go to sleep. Jackie yawns and mumbled to ask the others tomorrow and with that we fell asleep.

~Soul's Pro~

I woke up the next morning feeling something heavy on me. I looked around to see Maka was still asleep on me and she cuddled close to me to stay warm. I just smile and went back to holding her until she woke up.

I looked at my phone and noticed i had fifteen missed calls from my mom so i might as well call her so she'll stop worring about me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's me."

"Oh my god Souly-bear dont you ever scare me like that again! Where are you?" She asked me while using that nickname i hated when we were around people or Wes.

"I promise mom and i fell asleep at a friends house watching movies last night that's all no need to worry im cool," I said with a smirk while pulling the sleeping Maka closer to me.

"Oh ok Souly-bear but next time call me and let me know were you are, i was about to get the police to find you," She told me being her over protectiveself.

"Dont need to do that mom, bye."

"See you later Souly-bear."

I hung up a phone with a sigh then to hear a giggle coming from a suppost to be sleeping girl.

"Whats so funny down there?" I asked while looking at a awake Maka.

"OooH nothing Souly-bear," Maka said with a cute giggle while getting up to streach. i blushed knowing she heard my nickname from my mom.

"Sorry if i woke you up and dont call me that only my mom can," I said trying to keep a cool voice but failed.

Maka busts out laughing at me while walking over to the frige to get something to eat and drink. "Im making breakfeast be useful and get me the floor down from on top of the frige," Maka said while pointing at the floor.

"Hey im not that lazy you know!"

"Suuure Soul your as helpful as Santa's elve's," Maka said with a smirk while rolling her eyes at me. Soul mumble about stupid girls and there comments about elves and santa and other stuff.

"Morning Maka, Morning Soul," Kim came out mumbling to us while trying to get the sleepiness fromher eyes.

"Morning," Me and Soul say at the sametime while blushing.

"So whats for breakfeast dear sister of mine," Jackie came out asking all cheerful and happy while sitting down.

"Pancakes, bacon, sasuge, and eggs, are there people who want to say no to that?" I asked with a smirk while placing the pancakes down. My sisters and Soul shocked their heads no while digging into my cooking.

I made a wrap with my food while listening to their moans of i guess of good food.

"This is the best cooking i have ever had Maka," Soul said while stuffing another pancake in his mouth. I bushed at Soul's comment and mumbled a thank you.

"Imma go get ready for sringbreak," I said while leaving the room.

"WAIT WHERE YOU GUYS GOING?" Soul yelled at me while i left the room.

"We are going to our summer house for sringbreak," Kim told Soul while i was packing my clothes having long distanct hearing came helpful once and a while.

"Why dont you and they other's come with us? It'll be alot of fun Soul," Jackie said with her please come or i'll hurt you voice she had that scared me at times.

"Well i'll only go if it's ok with Maka because i dont want to be a bother," Soul said when i came back out to join them.

"You and the others wont be a bother Soul, please come with us?" I asked him with my best puppy pout and eyes. I heard Soul groan in defeat of my puppy eyes while he told that he would come on one condisation.

"Ok what is it Soul?" i asked.

"My parents want to meet my new friend, So Maka you meet my parents then i go,"Soul told me with an evil smirk on his face. I thought about it for a mitinue then a agreed to something that i might regret later on.

I rode with Soul to his place to meet his parents and ask promishin for him to go with me and my sisters. When we arrived my eyes widened for i mintinue then remembering that me and my sisters used to live in a house like this just hurt my heart.

"Hey Maka you coming?" Soul asked me while walking to the front door. I snapped out of my thoughts and ran up to Soul to go insid his house.

"Im home," Soul yelled in the house. When i look up i saw a beautiful woman coming down the stairs. "Welcome home Souly-bear," She said with a smile at Soul that made me giggle.

"Mom dont call me that infront of Maka," Soul whined at his mother.

"So your this new friend named Maka i've heard so much about," She asked me with a sweet smile. "Yes Ma'am that would be me, it's a pleausre to meet you," I said while giving her a respectful bow.

"Oh dear you dont have to bow to me and call me lilly,"Lilly told me while smiling at me.

"Sorry im part japanese and we bow to show our respect," I told her with a smile while following her to the familyroom.

"So tell me dear are you my Souly-bears girlfriend?" Lilly asked me while sitting down.

"Ugh no Lilly im just a friend thats all," I said while blushing up a storm and saw Soul was too.

~Souls prov~

"Ugh why did my mom have to embarraise me infront of Maka of all people," I thought while listening to the two of them talk like they were old friends.

"Souly-bear are you coming to your grandmothers this spring break?" My mom asked me while snapping me out of my thoughts. "Ugh actually i was hoping you would let me go with Maka and her sisters to their summer house for the break...So may i please go mom?" I asked her with my best puppyeyes and pout i could manage to make her crack.

"Hmmmm...Is there going to be parents there?"

"Yes Ma'am my grandparents will be there with us," Maka answered before i could make up an excuse well techneally Maka is an adlut seeing who long shes been alive these past hunards of years.

"Ok then Souly-bear you may go, but i want a phone call here and there to check on you ok?" My mom asked me with a smirk. I sighed and nodded then smiled at my mom while saying thank you.

"So tell me Maka how long have you been alive for?" Lilly asked Maka which we both turned pale.

"Um i dont know what you mean Lilly, im a human," Maka said with a nervous chuckle.

"Oh please dear i have friends who are vampires that my husband doesnt know about so your safe," My mom told Maka which made Maka more comfrotable i could tell.

"Oh well i've been alive since the 1800 hunards Lilly," Maka said with a blush and a smile.

"Oh my your still so young for a vampire girl,"Lilly said eyeing her like she was part of the family already. "Excause me for a mintinue," I excaused myself to go get some air and get away from the girl talk. I went up to my room to pack my clothes for spring break.

"Wonder how the others would react if they knew Maka and her sisters were vampires?" I thought to myself while packing my laptop and gituar. Soon after i was done and brinning my stuff down i heard my mom.

"Now Maka you come by anytime you like and we must go shopping together," My mom told Maka while giving her a hug. "Of course that would be great and it was nice to meet you again lilly...Oh hey Soul you ready?" Maka asked me with that beautiful smile of hers.

I just nodded yes with a smirk trying to keep my cool from going out the window.

"Bye mom see you soon," I yelled while waving goodbye. When we got to Maka's place she started to growl and her eyes flashed red.

"Soul stay behind me," She told me as we walked in i see two figures yelling at kim and jackie for something. They turn to me and Maka with smirks on their faces.

"Hello Maka," They figures said coldly with a hard glare at her and i wondered who they were.

V-chan:Well there's chapter six people and im going to bed!

Maka:Night V-chan!

Soul:Night V-chan, but wait who's the dark figures?

Maka: Soul be quiet she's asleep see? *Points to me asleep on bed*

Soul:Oops my bad please remember V-chan doesnt own the characters or SoulEater! *whispers*

Maka: Read it or i'll take your SOUL! *Whipers and cuddles up with V-chan*

Soul:Aw so cute i guess *has a little nosebleed*


	7. Chapter 7

V-chan: Hey everyone how's it going? Im writing part seven of my dark angel!

Soul:So who are the dark figures?

V-chan:You'll have to wait and see like everyone else Soul-kun!

Maka:I think i have an idea of who they are. -

Soul:Who? Who Maka?

V-chan:Maka dont go ruining my story please

Maka:I dont plan to V-chan and im not saying

Soul:You both aren't cool _

V-chan:Oh well on with the story

~Soul's Pro~

"Hello Maka," They figures said coldly with a hard glare at her and i wondered who they were.

"Papa, step-mother, What are you doing here?" Maka asked while snarling at them with me hiding behind her. I wonder why Maka's parents were here, where they here to take Maka and her sisters back to that horroriable place they once called home.

"You're coming home now young lady," Maka's father said with ice cold eye's that soon turned to me which made me gulp.

"Really Maka? Another human? Didn't you learn years ago not to make friends or love humans?" Her Step-mother said while flashing her claws at me like I was her next meal.

"You wont lay a hand on Soul! NOW GET THE HELL OUT OF OUR HOUSE AND LIVES FOREVER! CAUSE IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, I WILL END YOUR LIFE'S ON THE SPOT," Maka yelled with red flashing eye's and an evil growl.

"We will be back Maka dont think we are going to give up easily on getting you three to return were you belong," Her father said while knocking me down when walking past us to leave the house.

"Sou are you ok?" Maka asked me while helping me up with a sad look on her face.

"Yea I'm fine that loser can't hurt a cool guy like me," I said with a smirk while wiping the dirt off of me and looked at the scared sisters behind her.

"Sis we aren't going back with them are we? I don't want to go back to that place ever again," Kim asked us that sounded like she was scared to death and i dont blame her for being scared about that place.

Maka walked over and hugged her sisters while whispering something into their ears for only them to hear.

~Maka's Pro~

I walked over and hugged my sisters while whisoering only for something to hear "If they come and try something you two run and i'll stay behind to hold them off as long as I can and you do as your told no, ifs, ands, or, buts."

My sisters nod their heads while huging me tight then released me with smiles.

"Ok lets kidnap the other's then we can start our spring break," I said with a smile and grabbed some blood, water, and sodas for the long trip to the summer house that our grandparents gave us on our birthday before we left for Death City.

I watch Soul help my sisters with the bags into the van that had bulit in tv and playstation and xbox36 and a boat loud of games and snacks to last until we got there. I saw Souls face which was priceless when he saw the van.

I drove us first to BlackStar's place and he didnt even asked he just grabbed his stuff and left a note for his adopted parents to know where he was going to be. "Great they will think I kidnapped you BlackStar then i'll have the police on my ass," I said with a sigh while pulling up to Tsubaki's place.

"I A GREAT GOD WOULD NEVER GET HIS SUPJECTS IN TROUBLE! HAHAHA, iF THE FLAT-CHESTED GIRL IS SCARED I WILL PROTECT YOU," BlackStar yelled while playing video games against soul in the back. I growled and got out of the van and walked up to Tsubaki's front door and knocked.

"Oh hey Maka-chan What are you doing here," Tsubaki asked while answering the front door with a smile.

"Me and the others are going to mine and my sisters summer house for spring break, Do you want to come or can you come?" I asked with a smile while pointing to the aircondition van I wished i was in right now.

"Um hang on late me ask, Oh please come in Maka im sorry making wait in the heat," Tsubaki said with a little chuckle while allowing me in to the chinaese looking house.

Tsubaki ran off to ask her parents to go and I looked at the family pictures around the living room while I waited. I heard Tsubaki coming back to the room with a happy face and told me she could go then grabbed her stuff so we could leave.

"Do i need to help with anything Maka?"

"Just gas money thats all and help with drinks and other stuff that we girl's might need," I said while walking to the van were i heard yelling coming from.

"YOU CHEATED BLACKSTAR! I WANT A REMTACH!"Soul was yelled when i opened the drivers side of the car.

"I A GOD CHEAT NEVER! YOUR JUST MAD THAT IM BETTER THEN YOU! IM THE ONE WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" BlackStar yelled while pointing at himself with a smirk on his face.

"Will both of you stupid so i can drive dang it," I said while looking back for a mintinue to glare at them with trying to drive.

"He started it Maka," Soul whined while playing against BlackStar again.

"I dont care if the Queen of England started it! Knock it off or so help me i'll kick your butts to tinbucktoo!" I yelled while stopping at Kid's manion seeing Kid, Liz , and Patty waiting for outside.

"Kid aren't you hot in that suit of your's?" Kim asked him as they got into my van.

"Yes but if i dont wear it i'll be unsymmetrical," Kid said while crying just thinking about being unsmmyterical would kill him.

"Oh god this is going to be along trip," i thought to myself while watching the road listening the others fight or talk about things. I saw Soul and the others were soon falling asleep for the hours of driving which was about six hours and half.

"Hey Sis how much longer until we get there?" Jackie asked me while rubbing her eye's and grabbing a drink. I pulled up to the summer manion which was ten times bigger Soul's house as I could tell from seeing Souls house.

"YAHOO! WE FINALLY HERE AND LOOK AT THIS PLACE IT'S WORTHY OF A GOD LIKE ME," BlackStar yelled while jumping out of the van and waking the others up.

"BlackStar must you really yell...and OH MY GOD THIS YOUR SUMMER HOUSE," Liz yelled while looking up at the manion with amazment about how big it was.

"Yes it is and it's really not that amazing, just eight floors a pool room, a basketball court and tennis court and a game room and other rooms while also a lake behind the manion that me and my sister's own because of our grandparents," I said while walking up to the door to get out of the heat before I got thirsty and would decide to bite something or someone.

"Thanks for inviting us Maka, i didn't want to have another boring sprong break with my parents," Tsubaki said while giving me a hug and smile. I just smiled and nodded my head in understandment while unlocking the door.

"Ok i only have three rules."

They groaned except for Soul and my sister's.

"1: Stay out of mine and my sister's rooms, 2: Clean up after urself cause i know that there is no way in hell im cleaning up after you guys and 3: Lets have some fun! Does that sound fair to you guys?" I aksed while walking towards the stairs to go to my room.

"Yes ma'am," They all said in unision which was pretty funny while the saluted me like they were in the army. Soon i hear them running around looking at the place like they were kids in a candy store for christ's sake.

"MAKA COME DOWN STAIRS AND BE IN YOUR BATHING SUIT WE'RE GOING SWIMMING," I hear Kim yell to me while i was unpacking. I pulled out my favorite sakura colored bikini and got ready to swimming with the others until i heard a knock at my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Soul can i come in," Soul asked from behind the door.

"Sure come on in," I said while tieing my top up.

~Soul's pro~

I went to go see what was taking Maka so long to get down here so i went to her room to see if she was ok. I lightly knock on her and waited for a second until i heard.

"Who is it?"

"It's Soul can i come in," I asked from behind her door.

"Sure come on in," She said while tieing her top up to go swiming.

I tryed holding in my nosebleed that was coming from just seeing Maka in a bikini. Her soft creamy skin teased me while she went over to get her towel and of course her book to read. I just wanted to kiss those soft looking light pink rosey lips she had and just tell how i felt.

"Soul are you ok you've been staring at me werid like since you came in here?" She asked me while snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh yea I'm fine! I was thinking that's all dont worry about it Maka," I said while rubbing the back of my neck hoping she bought the lie i was telling.

"Uuuum ok let's go swimming and dont think to much or your brain while give out," Maka said with a girly giggle while grabbing my hand and of course it made me blush.

"This so uncool right now," I thought to myself while I walked next to Maka while still holding her hand which was so soft.

~in the pool room n normal pro~

"Alright guys listen up before Soul and Maka get back we have to figure this out," Kim said while standing on the edge of the pool above the others.

"Figure what out kim?" Liz asked the crazy pink hair girl while floating in the pool.

"How to get Soul and Maka together," Jackie said while playing and splashing with Patty at one end of the pool.

"Shouldn't we just leave them be and them tell each other when their ready," Tsubaki asked a little worried about doing this plan to trick Soul and Maka.

"I BLACKSTAR SAY WE DO IT NOW CAUSE I THE ALMIGHTY GOD ABOVE OF THEM BEING A COUPLE,"BlackStar yelled while jumping of the diving board and splashing everyone with a gaint wave.

"Hey guys how's the water?" Maka asked the gang while walking in with Soul still holding hands. "It's get Maka-chan come in before pushes you in along with me," Patty said while having her stuffed animal of a floating pool bed.

"Hey Soul, Why you holding my sister's hand?," Jackie yelled with a smirk on her face while making Soul blush and taking his hand back from Maka.

"Not cool Jackie! Not cool at all," Soul yelled while jumping into the pool while splashing her with a smirk on his face. Maka got in and then they decided to play some pool games and just had a fun time.

Soon Maka was out of the pool and reading her book while the others swam until someone stood over her and blocked her light which made her cross.

"Hey Maka where's the bathroom," Kid asked while trying to hold it in.

"Go out that door make a right then go to the fourth door on your left and it'll be right there," Maka said while trying to not laugh as Kid did what it looked like a potty dance a three year old would do.

After Kid took off running everyone decided to turn in for the night since they didnt realiz how long they were having fun. Some where around three o'clock in the a blood crulding scream was heard coming from...

V-chan:Oops did i stop the story there why yes i did and u'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens!

Maka:V-chan thats means of you!'

V-chan: Ikr! im just pure evil! muwhahahaha!

Soul:Ok She's lost it some one call a doctor!

Kid:On it!

V-chan: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! IM NOT SCARED OF NO POPO! CALL THE POPO AND THE DOCTOR IM NOT SCARED!*Runs away with my laptop*

S/K/M: *sweat drop* oh god she's crazy!

Patty:V-chan doesnt own Soul Eater or Character's! Run V-chan Run Girraffe will help you! *Yells*

S/K/M: *sweat drop*


	8. Chapter 8 secret found to the others

V-Chan: Hey every1 I'm writing chapter 8 for my dark angel!

Soul: What took u so long V-Chan?

V-Chan: Sorry Soul I've been busy for a while.

Maka: R u ready for school V-Chan? *smiles*

V-Chan: No not really, even; I'm used to getting straight A's

Soul: Get another bookworm, but at least Ur not flat-chested V-Chan. *smirks*

V-Chan: *blushes*

M: Pervert! Maaaka-Chop!

Soul: OW *out cold*

Maka: Read it or I will take your SOUL!

* * *

~Maka's Prov~

I heard a bloody scream come from Tsubaki's room causing me to run straight to her room as fast as I could. But when I got there Tsubaki looked like she had seen as ghost or something for pale as she was.

"Tsubaki what's wrong?" I asked, running over to her trying to calm her down. All Tsubaki did was stand there shacking while pointing to the dark corner of the room where there was growling coming from.

I turn to face the creature while bragging my fangs, but making sure Tsubaki couldn't see them until I recognized the scent of the animal.

"INU GET OUT OF TSUBAKI'S ROOM! GO TO YOUR BED IN MY ROOM NOW!" I yelled at the creature that came out of the shadows. It was my pet wolf Inu, his fur was pure snow white with beautiful golden eyes and he came up to my waist.

Inu whimpered at me and walked out of the room while looking back at us apologetite us in his eyes.

"Aw you're so cute!" Tsubaki smiled; smiling while running over to Inu and began to pet him which it was weird usually he wouldn't let anyone pet him but me. I just shrug it off and walked up them.

"Are you ok now Tsubaki? I'm sorry Inu scared you." I said, bowing while apologizing for Inu's behavior.

"Yes I'm fine now Maka and its ok, I'm kinda surprised I only woke you up." Tsubaki said, smiling.

"My room isn't sound proof like the others are." I tell her while shrugging my shoulders at her. We bid each other a goodnight and go to bed and I prayed to Lord Death that I hope I would get some sleep tonight.

"Come on Inu, Let's go to bed." I say, walking past my pet wolf while petting him on the head while walking over to my bed. Inu climbed into my coffin with me and cuddled close to me which always made me happy and made me smile.

The next morning I woke up and decided to make everyone breakfast and have some quiet time to myself before anyone woke up to make a lot of noise.

While cooking breakfast someone came into the kitchen and tackled me with a hug.

"Nyah~ my little kitten has come home! Did my kitten miss Blair?"

"Of course Blair you're like a mother to me!" I said, smiling happy to see my cat/witch like mother in front of me. Blair had raised me until I had to go live with my father and step mother when my real mother had died.

"Nyah~ Kitten are your little sister's here with you?" Blair asked me while sitting on the counter playing with my pigtail. I nodded yes while also telling her my new friends were here too and too be nice to them.

"Do they know that you guys are vampires?"

"No they don't Blair accept my one friend Soul, He does." I said, placing the food on the table while getting everything else out that we would need to eat. Blair helped me finish up with breakfast and setting the table when we heard people coming down the stairs.

Blair turned back into her cat form then jumped onto my shoulder to sit and absover the new friends in my life.

"Morning Maka." They all said in unison.

"Morning guys, breakfast is ready so dig in." I said, smiling while sitting down to eat making two plates one for me and the other for Blair.

"Aw Maka I didn't know you had a cat! She's so adorable!" Liz said, reaching over to pet her, but Blair jumped out of the way of her hand.

"Back of little girl only Maka can pet me!" Blair said, hissing at Liz while showing her claws.

"M-Maka your cat just spoke!" Liz said, beginning to freak out.

I just giggled while picking Blair up and began to pet her to calm her down.

"You guys this is my friend Blair, she's a cat with really strong magical powers and she's like a mother to me."

In a poof of smoke Blair turned back into her human form while hugging me close while being in her sluty little outfit she wore and our chests rubbing together. Soul had a nosebleed, Black Star was freaking out and screaming, and Kid spit up blood and passed out causing the girls and me to laugh.

After cleaning up breakfast with everyone's help of course I feed Inu and we all went to the basketball courts to play.

* * *

~Soul's Prov~

God I have a headack now thanks to Maka's friend Blair for rubbing her chest against Maka's while hugging her in that outfit of her's. I mean come on two hot girls and their chests rubbing together who wouldn't be turned on.

"Nyah~you must be Soul-Kun, Kitten told me about?" Blair said, sitting by me in her cat form while I sat on the bench watching the other's play.

"Yea I'm Soul nice to meet you Blair." I said, trying not to be rude to Maka's friend since I wanted her to like me back.

Blair jumped into my lap and dug her claws into me while whispering in my ear "Nyah~ you ever hurt my kitten, I hurt you human!" I nodded to the cat understanding just so she would release her claws on my legs and near my um...well...area.

"Hey Soul, can you help me bring drinks out for everyone?" Maka asked, me while sweating making her tank top stick to her in all the right places making me blush.

"Sure thing Maka."

"Nyah Maka I want to help too!" Blair whined, wanting to probably keep an eye on me when it came to Maka.

"Ok Blair come on." Maka said, smiling while picking her up.

In the kitchen Maka was in the fridge looking for the lemonade and some blood for her sister's while me and Blair got the other stuff ready.

"Nyah~ Maka do you remember the fun time's we had?" Blair asked her with a wink and what looked like an evil sexy smirk. Maka was blushing a soft pink bubblegum texture on her cheeks while nodding yes.

"What kind of fun did you two have?" I asked, I was praying to be just like shopping or going dancing, but unffortually I was wrong.

"Nyah~ When Maka was going through a bisexual phase I helped her out, if you get what I mean Soul?" Blair asked, giving me a wink while hugging her from behind.

"Blair please stop bringing it up!" Maka said, trying to hide her red face which didn't work and I thought it was cute.

"Hey you three what's taking so long?" Black Star asked, walking into the kitchen all sweaty.

"Sorry we are coming now." Maka said, rushing past Black Star to join everyone else outside. I and Blair were giving each other glares of hatred; like that old saying goes "If looks could kill" it would have when it came to me looking at Blair.

"So Blair are you an exgirlfriend of Maka's or really just like her mother?" I asked, trying to find out about Maka as much as I could.

"Im both little boy, my kitten means the world to me and if you think for a minute Im going to let a human like you hurt her your dead wrong!" Blair hissed at me with flashing her nails at me that were very sharp and then left the kitchen. I gulped while watching the cat leave in her human form and sat down to collect my thoughts for a minute.

"Man ok cool down dude, you need to just talk to her in private and then…..agh…..then what am I gonna do." I thought while looking out the window to see the others having a great time. Blair turned her head towards me glaring with those evil cat witch eyes of hers. When did my life turn into where you had imagine creatures of the night that you thought weren't real were actually real and they were in my life along with my other friends; but I can't complain because this has brought Maka into my life.

"Hey Soul come on and play with us instead of standing here staring at Maka." Kid said coming in to grab some more ice for his drink.

"Yea I'm coming just got a lot on my mind and who said I was staring at Maka." I said with a sigh which was true I did have a lot on my mind, but I wasn't staring at Maka.

"HAHAHA IN YOUR FACE MAKA! YOU CAN'T BEAT YOUR GOD IN BASKETBALL." Black Star yelled while pointing to Maka who had the ball. Maka glared at Black Star while throwing the ball at him and I could tell gave him a bloody nose. Worrying bells went off in my head when it came to Maka and her sisters looking at him as he was dinner.

"Oi Maka, Kim, Jackie snap out of it." I said handing them their blood before they attacked the idiot behind me. I watched the girls take a huge gulp of their drinks to calm them down.

"Did I just see fangs and red eyes come out of Maka?" Tsubaki asked worried while looking shocked as she helped Black Star up of the ground. I could hear Maka sigh knowing the secret was out for them and it was time to tell.

"Ok look yes me and my sisters are vampires." Maka told them calmly.

Everyone was shocked and walked over into a group and began to talk about it. I held Maka's hand because I could tell she was nervous about what they were going to say.

Black Star walked over to us leaving the group and stopped in front of Maka getting right in her face while a scowl on his face.

"If you guys are vampires then we got one thing to say to you." Black Star said sounding pissed.

"Yea what is it?" Maka answered back while the same coldness.

I waited for him to say that they were monster, trash, or something but what came out of his mouth surprised me and Maka.

* * *

V-Chan: Well they we go there's chapter 8 of my dark angel

Soul: Oh Blair and Maka having fun *blushes*

V-Chan: *giggles* Come on Soul we have a date to go on!

Soul: Cool! *smirks*

Maka: V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the characters.

Kid: Calm down Maka before you do something you won't like.

V-Chan/Soul: Read it or we'll EAT your SOUL! *Laughs*


	9. please read

V-Chan: hey everyone sorry I havent written in a while since the computer had crashed.

Soul: Hey V-Chan it isnt ur fault that the computer crashed.

Maka: Yea so calm down ok? You'll be able to write soon as soon as it's fixed.

V-Chan:I know but I miss the laptop to write with *sighs* please hang in with me my reader's as soon the laptop is fixed I will post more chapter's.


End file.
